


Red River

by SapphireKayBlue



Series: Langst [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Dysmorphia, Cutting, Depression, Gen, Langst, Self Harm, Suicide, lance - Freeform, lance is depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireKayBlue/pseuds/SapphireKayBlue
Summary: Self-harm is a means of coping.(Short)





	Red River

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic shows graphic depictions of depression, self-harm, and body dysmorphia. 
> 
> READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

_Why do I have to be so disgusting?_

Lance thought as he stared at his bare body in the mirror, _Who would love this?_

**_Nobody._ **

 

 

Lance stared at the silver scars littering his skinny thighs, his weak arms, his disgusting stomach. Some were even still red from the last time he brought out his blade. He used the blade of a razor, it did the job nicely. It cut deep into his brown skin. Blood would always come out in streams.

Most times Lance wouldn't stop the bleeding. He liked watching it travel down whatever part of the body he was cutting. He loved the pain it brought when he finally washed the blood off in the shower. The hot water and pressure made it sting. It was amazing.

He thought about it, then, got his blade from the hidden spot. His slim fingers played with it, let it cut his finger. He sat, watching the blood for a bit, then he moved it down to his legs.

The razor pressed into his skin. He pressed harder, the skin split open and blood dotted the spot. Lance didn't stop there, no, he dragged it all along the top of his thigh. He had made a long, and deep cut. It seeped with gore. The pain pounded throughout his body. _Yes, you deserve this._

Lance quickly dragged the blade along his whole thigh, watching buckets of blood trickle down to the floor. His thigh was now completely covered in beautiful cuts and blood. As was his other thigh, too. That one wept in agony, but Lance smiled and sighed in relief.

His stomach deserved it. So he did light baby cuts along his waist, writing the words ugly, fat, useless, 7th wheel into his skin.

He does verticle lines along his arm, and horizontal and vertical all over both wrists. His whole body was bloodied, and his vision was slipping. He didn't care. He simply got up, turned the water onto the hottest setting, and stepped in. His wounds throbbed and screamed for mercy, Lance didn't stop. He laughed and threw his head back, beaming at the ceiling.

 

**"This is what happy feels like."**


End file.
